Kombinierte Macht, Freunde müssen zusammenhalten
by xXxGinryuuxXx
Summary: Das 4. Jahr an der DA. wird wieder zu einem Arbenteuer. Die Freunde müssen einen Krieg beenden. Doch vorher muss Jaden Jesse helfen der ein merkwürdiges Mal bekommt und das ihn kontrolliert wenn er wütend. Er wird Böse..... 1. Story
1. Prolog

_**INFO: Ich besitze Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nicht nur die Idee zu Geschichte stammt von**_

_**mir **_

Prolog

Das Geräusch de aufeinander schlagenden Waffen drang bis in den Thronsaal des Schlosses und entlockten der jungen Königin ein besorgtes seufzen. Sie stand an einem der hohen Fenster des großen Saales und blickte auf den blutigen Kampf unterhalb des Schlosshügels. Die finsteren Monster hatten ihrem Volk vor kurzem aus unbekannten Gründen den Kampf angesagt.

Sie seufzte ein weiteres Mal und fuhr sich durch das lange blonde Haar.

Sie ließ sich in ihren Thron fallen und dachte an die Prophezeiung von der die Mystische Elfe ihr vor kurzem erzählt hatte:

„Ein Kamp wird entbrennen,

Blut wird vergossen und

das Böse wird den Krieg genießen.

Doch eine Hoffnung wird bleiben.

Zwei Duellanten werden zu Hilfe eilen

und ihre Macht wird die Finsternis besiegen.

Zwei verschiedene Arten der Macht

werden zum Einklang gebracht.

Die Macht des Neo-Weltraums

und die Macht des Regenbogens."

Die Worte der Elfe gingen der Königin nicht mehr aus dem Kopf also hatte sie eine Gruppe Krieger losgeschickt um diese Duellanten zu finden.

Doch bisher war die Suche erfolglos geblieben und die Königin dachte schon daran die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Sie war tief in Gedanken versunken als plötzlich die Türen zum Thronsaal aufgestoßen wurden.

Die Königin sprang auf als sie erkannte wer dort vor ihr stand.

Die Krieger an die sie gerade gedacht hatte stürzten in den Raum. „Eure Hoheit, wir haben fantastische Neuigkeiten!", riefen sie aufgeregt. „Was ist es? Was habt ihr für mich?", fragte die junge Frau und sah den kleinen Trupp erwartungsvoll an. „Wir wissen nun wer die beiden Duellanten sind von denen die Mystische Elfe gesprochen hat", sagte einer der Männer atemlos. „Das sind tolle Neuigkeiten!", rief die Königin glücklich doch ihr Lächeln verschwand als ihr etwas auffiel. „Und wo sind sie?", fragte sie. Die Männer ließen die Köpfe hängen und sahen sich an. „Sagt mir nicht ihr habt sie nicht mitgebracht", rief die Königin und starrte die Krieger wütend an. „Na ja, es gibt da ein kleines Problem", sagte einer von ihnen. „Und das währe?" fragte die junge Frau und hob die Augenbrauen. „Die beiden Duellanten leben nicht in dieser Welt", sagte ein anderer leise. „WAS???" Die Königin schrie vor entsetzen auf.

„Was soll das heißen leben nicht in dieser Welt? Wo leben sie den dann?" „Sie leben in einer anderen Dimension", sagte einer der Männer. Die Königin atmete einmal tief durch und ließ sich wider in ihren Thron zurückfallen. „Habt ihr den wenigstens ihre Namen herausfinden können?", fragte sie schwach.

„Ähh…ja das haben wir" sagte der Anführer der Truppe. „Und… wie lauten sie?"

Der Krieger zog einen kleinen Zettel unter seiner Rüstung hervor. „Sie heißen:

Jaden Yuki und Jesse Anderson.

_Also wie wars bisher, Hoffe es hat euch gefallen?_

_Bitte R&R_


	2. Neues Jahr, Neue Gegner

_**INFO: Ich besitze Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nach wie vor nicht NUR die Idee zu Geschichte!**_

Neues Jahr, Neue Gegner

Die Sonne ging gerade erst auf und die Akademieinsel war noch so gut wie ausgestorben. Nur ein Junge war schon wach. Er saß an den Klippen oberhalb des Meeres und sah verträumt dabei zu wie die Sonne allmählich die Nacht vertrieb. Die kühle Meeresbrise strich ihm übers Gesicht und durch sein dichtes braunes Haar. Er schloss kurz seine dunkelbraunen Augen und genoss die Stille und den Frieden.

Wenn Jaden daran dachte was er in den letzten Paar Jahren alles erlebt hatte war es für ihn nur noch eine frage der Zeit bis er in ein neues Abenteuer hineinschlittern würde. `_Nein so darf ich nicht denken_´, ermahnte er sich selbst in Gedanken, `_vielleicht hab ich Glück und dieses Jahr passiert nichts Schlimmes_´

Er so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er den Jungen, der sich ihm von hinten näherte, erst gar nicht bemerkte. Erst als er die Hand des Jungen auf der Schulter spürte sah er auf. Vor ihm stand sein Bester Freund Jesse.

Jesse war ein Junge von etwa 17 Jahren und war nur ein Stück größer als Jaden. Er war ziemlich durchtrainiert und recht muskulös obwohl man das unter seinem üblichen Outfit nicht wirklich sehen konnte. Er trug ein weißes Hemd und eine blaue Weste, seine schwarze Hose wurde durch einen weißen Gürtel an ihrem Platz gehalten. Er trug weiße Stiefel mit braunen Chaps. Sein Haar hatte einen ungewöhnlichen aber schönen Blauton. Es war ziemlich strubbelig aber gleichzeitig so gestylt das es gut aussah. Ein paar Strähnen vielen ihm in die Stirn, umspielten sein etwas blasses Gesicht und schmeichelten seinen leuchtend smaragdgrünen Augen.

„So früh schon wach?", fragte er mit seiner warmen, etwas rauchigen Stimme und ließ sich neben Jaden auf den Boden fallen. Jaden lächelte. „Ja. Ich liebe es einfach hier zu sitzen und den Sonnenaufgang zu beobachten.", sagte er leise, „und warum bist du schon wach?" Er sah Jesse erwartungsvoll an. „Aus dem selben Grund wie du, schätze ich", sagte Jesse und ließ die Beine über dem Abgrund baumeln. Jaden nickte. „Verstehe", sagte er und wand seinen Blick wieder der aufgehenden Sonne zu die jetzt beinahe ganz hinter dem Horizont hervor gekommen war.

_----- Slifer Red Unterkunft-----_

„Wo wart ihr beiden denn?" Alexis kam Jaden und Jesse entgegen als die beiden Freunde in die Slifer Cafeteria kamen um sich was zum Frühstück zu holen. „An den Klippen", sagte Jaden als Alexis bei ihm und Jesse angekommen war um nicht schreien zu müssen. Alexis zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was wolltet ich denn da?" fragte sie misstrauisch und warf ihr langes hellbraunes Haar zurück. „Haben uns den Sonnenaufgang angeguckt", sagte Jesse beiläufig und sah sehnsüchtig zum bereitstehenden Essen hinüber. Jaden folgte seinem Blick und bemerkte jetzt erst wie hungrig er war. Sein Magen knurrte laut. Jesse sah ihn lachend an. „Hast du meinen Topaz Tiger verschluckt, oder war das den Magen?", fragte er scherzhaft und schlug seinem Freund auf den Rücken. Jaden lächelte. Das Lächeln wandelte sich allerdings schnell in ein Lachen um als auch Jesses Mange laut knurrte. Die beiden Jungen sahen Alexis bittend an. Sie seufzte. „Meinetwegen", sagte sie, „aber beeilt euch in einer Halben Stunde findet das Eröffnungsduell an und das wollt ihr doch nicht verpassen, oder?" „Auf keinen Fall!", riefen die beiden Freunde glücklich und liefen los um endlich ihr heiß ersehntes Frühstück zu bekommen.

_------Duellarena-----_

„Mann wo bleiben die denn?", fragte Syrus nervös, „sie werden es noch verpassen." „Ach, Unsinn", versuchte Hasselberry seinen kleinen Freund zu beruhigen, „wann haben Jaden und Jesse jemals ein Duell verpasst? Nenn mir ein Datum." Syrus seufzte. „Hast recht", sagte er. „Außerdem kommen sie grade", sagte Chazz der hinter den anderen saß und deutete auf den Eingang zu Arena. Syrus, Hasselberry und Alexis, Atticus, Bastion und Blair die ebenfalls anwesend waren sahen in die Richtung in die Chazz´s Finger zeigte und entdeckten die beiden Freund.

Jaden und Jesse sahen sich suchen um. Um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen winkten Syrus und Hasselberry wir wild. Jesse entdeckte die beiden winkenden Gestalten, stieß Jaden mit dem Ellebogen in die Seite und deutete in ihre Richtung.

Jaden sah ebenfalls zu ihnen, wand sich wieder Jesse zu und sagte etwas.

Die sieben Freunde konnten zweifelsfrei erkennen dass Jesse laut stöhnte und als er sich auch noch mit der Hand gegen die Stirn schlug wussten sie dass Jaden sie nicht gesehen hatte.

Genervt packte Jesse den überraschten Jaden am Kragen seiner roten Slifer - Jacke und zog ihn in die Reihe in der ihre Freunde saßen.

Kurz darauf saßen die beiden auf den Plätzen die, die anderen freigehalten hatten und warteten darauf dass, Kanzler Sheppard seine jährliche Rede beendete. „Weiß einer von euch eigentlich wer sich duelliert?", fragte Jaden, den die Rede des Kanzlers herzlich wenig interessierte. „Jupp", sagte Jesse schlicht. „Ach ja, und wer?" hackte Jaden nach. Jesse grinste ihn an. „Na, ich", sagte er fröhlich.

Die Köpfe seiner Freunde schossen alle gleichzeitig in seine Richtung. „Du?", fragten Syrus, Chazz und Atticus gleichzeitig. Jesse nickte und kicherte über die Reaktion seiner Freunde. „Das wusste ich ja gar nicht", sagte Jaden ein wenig gekränkt. Alexis seufzte. „Das konntest du auch nicht wissen", sagte sie. „Und wieso nicht?", fragte Jaden verwirrt. „Ganz einfach", sagte Jesse, „ich sollte es solange geheim halten bis man mich danach fragt." Bei diesen Worten nickten die Freunde verständnisvoll. Jedenfalls die meisten. Jaden hatte immer noch einen verständnis_losen_Blick im Gesicht. Jesse und Alexis sahen sich an und seufzten. Das war eindeutig zu hoch für Jaden.

Als Kanzler Shappard seine Rede beendet hatte bat er die Teilnehmer des Eröffnungsduells zu ihm zu kommen.

Unten angekommen sah Jesse sich seinen Gegner erst mal etwas genauer an. Es war ein Mädchen aus dem ersten Studienjahr. Sie hatte ihr rotbraunes Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, auf ihrer Nase saß eine Brille mit randlosen Gläsern. Sie etwas kleiner als Jesse und recht schlank. Sie machte einen netten Eindruck Jesse. Sie stellte sich als Mary Smith vor. Auch Jesse stellte sich vor. Kanzler Shappard lächelte zufrieden als das Vorstellen beendet war. Er bat Jesse und Mary darum sie sich in die gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Duellfeldes zu begeben. Sie tat wie ihnen geheißen und Mary schob ihre Dueldisk über ihren Obelisk Blue Duellhandschuh. Doch bevor das Duell starten konnte ergriff Kanzler Shappard noch einmal das Wort. „Bevor ihr anfangt, möchte ich dich noch um etwas bitten Jesse", sagte er laut genug das alle Studenten es hören konnten. „Und um Welchen?", fragte Jesse und sah den Mann fragend an. „Ich bitte dich nur darum vorsichtig mit Mary umzugehen. Du bist nach Jaden der beste Duellant an dieser Schule also halt dich bitte etwas zurück", antwortete Shappard. Jesse lächelte. „Alles klar!", rief er und lachte. Dann wand er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Mary zu. Sie lächelte ihm entschlossen zu und Jesse erwiderte das Lächeln. Beide Duellanten aktivierten ihre Dueldisks, und zogen fünf karten aus ihren Decks.

„DUELL", riefen die beiden gleichzeitig.

**LP Mary: 4000**

**LP Jesse:4000**

„Mein Zug", rief Jesse und zog eine Karte aus seinem Deck. Es war sein Kristallungeheuer Kobaltadler. Er fügte die Karte seiner Hand hinzu und sah sich sein Blatt ganz genau an. Er hatte noch drei andere Kristallungeheuer und zwei Zauberkarten. Er lächelte als ihm eine neue Strategie durch den Kopf schoss.

„Na dann wolln wir mal, ich aktiviere eine Zauberkarte: **Kartenzerstörung**"

_**(**_**Amethystkatze: Ich weiß, ich weiß. die Karte hat Jesse eigentlich nicht in seinem Deck aber ich dachte mir das wäre ne gute Strategie also macht mich bitte net fertig!)**

„Was? Wieso spielt er denn die?", rief Jaden überrascht.

„Dank dem Effekt von **Kartenzerstörung** müssen wir jetzt unser gesamtes Blatt auf dem Friedhof schicken. Danach können wir dieselbe Anzahl aus unseren Decks ziehen", erklärte Jesse. Mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck legte Mary ihre Karten ab und zog fünf neue. Jesse tat dasselbe. „Als nächstes spiele ich

**Goldene Regel ****(Diese Karte kommt in der 4. Staffel einmal vor. Und zwar in Folge 172).**Jetzt kann ich zwei Level drei oder schwächere Kristallungeheuer aus meinem Deck in meine Zauber- und Fallenkartenzone legen und Kristallungeheuer Amethystkatze direkt aus meiner Hand aufs Feld rufen."

Jesse legte Rubinkarfunkel und Smaragdschildkröte in die Zauber- und Fallenkartenzone und spielte seine Amethystkatze. „Gute Zug", sagte die Amethystkatze leise und sah ihren Meister fröhlich an. Der nickte und wand sich wieder dem Duell zu. Er musste lachen als er den verwirrten Ausdruck auf Marys Gesicht sah.

„Was soll das ganze? Du hast gerade", sie zählte kurz nach, „neun Karten für eine eingetauscht." Jesse lächelte selbstzufrieden. Mary zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich werde es die erklären", rief er ihr zu, „in meinem Deck gibt es eine Karte, ein Monster um genau zu sein, für das ich alle sieben Kristallungeheuer entweder auf meinem Feld oder Friedhof haben muss. Tja und dank den paar Zaubern die ich gespielt habe, hab ich jetzt diese sieben."

Mary schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa den Regenbogendrachen, oder?"

„Doch genau den meine ich", antwortete Jesse grinsend, „ und jetzt mach dich frisch." Er zog eine Karte aus seiner Hand und hielt sie vor sich so dass Mary sie sehen konnte. Die Augen der Obelisk Blue Studentin weiteten sich. „Du hast ihn schon auf der Hand!", rief sie schrill. „Ganz genau", sagte Jesse gutgelaunt, „und jetzt mit allen sieben Kristallungeheuern auf meinem Feld und Friedhof kann ich ihn aufrufen. Mach dich bereit für den allmächtigen Regenbogendrachen!"

Mit diesen Worten legte er die Karte auf die Duelldisk und in einem hellen Strahlen erschien der wunderschöne Drache auf dem Feld. Alle Studenten hielten den Atem an. Den Drachen im ersten Zug. Das war unglaublich.

Mary sah den Drachen ehrfürchtig an. „Das ist zwar alles schön und gut, aber du kannst im ersten Zug nicht angreifen. Also hab ich noch eine Chance."

„Glaub ich nicht", rief Jesse ausgelassen. „Ach, und wieso nicht?" Mary sah ihn verständnislos an. „Ganz einfach weil ich die hier aktiviere: **Schneller Angriff**." „OH NEIN", schrie Mary sie wusste das sie verloren hatte. **(Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob die Karte wirklich so heißt, also sorry Leute)** „Oh doch", Jesse konnte nicht anders als zu lachen, „ dank dieser Karte kann ich gleich bei meinem ersten Zug angreifen. Und das heißt so viel wie: du hast verloren. Los Regenbogendrache, greif an mit Regenbogenlichtbrechung."

Der Angriff gelang, was nicht verwunderlich war da Mary keine Karten auf dem Feld hatte. Nach dem das Bild von Jesses Drachen verschwunden war ging er zu Mary hinüber. Er lächelte ihr zu und machte seine und Jadens übliche Siegerpose. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und reichte Jesse die Hand. „Das war ein gutes Duell, jedenfalls für den einen Zug den es gedauert hat. Du bist wirklich gut", sagte sie bewundernd. „Ich wünschte ich könnte dasselbe über dich sagen, aber dafür hab ich nicht wirklich genug von deinem Deck gesehen", sagte Jesse und ergriff ihre ausgestreckte Hand, „tut mir übrigens Leid das ich mich nicht zurückgehalten hab. Ich kann einfach nicht anders als immer mein Bestes zu geben." Mary schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut", sagte sie schnell, „ich bin froh einen so guten Duellanten mal in Action gesehen zu haben." Jesse lachte. „Freut mich zu hören. Hoffentlich bekomme ich mal ne Revanche." Mary lachte ebenfalls. „Jederzeit." Mit diesem Wort drehte sie sich um und verließ die Duellarena. Jesse sah ihr nach und bemerkte das boshafte Lächeln nicht das sich auf Marys Gesicht ausbreitete. `_So ist es gut Jesse, vertrau mir ruhig´_

dachte sie` _aber pass auf dass du dich nicht selbst ins Verderben begibst´_ Ein böses Lachen entkam ihrer Kehle bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte um ihrer Meisterin zu berichten was sie neues über Jesse in Erfahrung bringen konnte.

___________________________________________________________________

_Okay, das war mein erstes Kapitel ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und wenn nicht dann sagt mir das einfach, dann bessere ich mich._

_Also R&R._

_Eure Amethystkatze_


End file.
